Redemption
by SophieSaulie
Summary: A/U - What if Guy of Gisborne never killed Marian and developed an alliance with her and Robin? Could redemption be possible? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**Redemption **

**I've been watching Robin Hood and fell head over heels for Richard Armitage's portrayal of Guy of Gisborne. I just had to do an A/U to give him redemption with Marian.**

Marian felt guilt as she watched helplessly as Guy lay dying slowly, agony unrelenting, unforgivingly punishing him, poisoned by a blade wielded by his own sister because of her. He had been protecting her from being hurt or killed by the jealousy that had consumed Isabella. He had placed himself in the path of the knife. His last act was killing her as Robin exacted his revenge upon the Sheriff, finally ending their reign of terror, acting as the brothers they were.

Learning the truth of their lineage, their connection as brothers from Robin's dying father, though it had begun as a grudging alliance for the men, Guy had proven his loyalty to Robin, his gang and more importantly, to Marian, and was now dying for his allegiance, cementing his commitment to them for one last time.

Just as Robin had come to see Guy as a true friend as much as his brother, he would lose him. Just as he had come to rely on him to cover his back, he would watch him die saving the woman they both loved.

Though they had also discovered they had a brother, Archer, born from the affair of Robin's father and Guy's mother, Archer would never truly know the goodness revealed in Guy. It would be up to Robin to dispel the long told disparaging reputation about him and to teach Archer using Guy's example about how a man can change and become a better man if given the chance.

Robin could never have imagined he would feel the weight of Guy's dying so keenly only a couple of years ago. All he could have imagined then was hating him as his lifetime mortal enemy, determined to bring about his end by his own hand.

Now, he would gladly trade places with him. Fate could be both cruel and kind in equal measures.

Robin noticed Marian's distress and grasped her hand. She turned to give him a sad smile, tears in her eyes, tears for Guy. A part of him knew that the compassion he saw in her eyes for Guy was one of the reasons he loved her, but he couldn't help feeling jealous that her heart didn't belong solely to him. He saw a love there for Guy as well. She had told of the times Guy had saved her and had sacrificed his freedom for her. She had seen the good in him first hand before anyone even had bothered to seek it out so if Robin were to be fair, Guy had risked his life over and over for her and for that he had to be grateful. Guy's love for her had protected her and he certainly couldn't fault him for that.

And just when Guy was coming to redemption, he was dying. It seemed cruel to make him suffer when he had already done enough of it. It didn't seem right that he should die just as he had realized his real place, the true purpose of his life.

Marian went to the bed and sat next to Guy. She tried to take his hand, but he retracted it.

"No…no, I don't deserve your comfort," he moaned and panted.

"Of course you do. You saved my life. I just wish I could do more than hold your hand."

Guy closed his eyes in agony, his breaths coming and going in swift gasps.

"You...you've done more than I deserve...you don't have to be here...I can die alone...go with Robin. You deserve to be happy..."

"No, I won't leave you."

Guy smiled.

"Stubborn to the last."

She smiled, her tears steaking her cheeks.

"Don't cry for me...I'm not someone to mourn for...Nothing about me should mar your beauty..."

The words only brought more tears.

"Thank you..." Guy said choking on his breaths.

"For what? "

"For believing in me...for trying to make me a better man."

"You were already that. You just needed to see it for yourself."

"You're wrong...there is no good in me...only your belief in me...that is what changed me...you never gave me pity, you didn't leave when you had reason...it's more than I could have asked...it is all that and more that made me want to become a better man...for you."

"I wasn't always kind..."

"Only because I didn't earn it. I know that now-"

Guy twisted in pain and she took his hand.

"Go, Marian, please, you mustn't waste any more time with me...my time is at an end."

"You don't deserve this pain...you've redeemed yourself."

"That's where you're wrong...this is exactly what I deserve. I've done heinous things, caused pain to others, and killed innocent people. A quick end would have been an injustice."

Marian felt her heart break as she felt Guy squeeze her hand, trying to break from hers, but she holding fast.

"This is my fault. I let Isabella trick me. This happened because I put myself in danger. I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

Guy's expression wrenched with both anger and pain.

"No! No, none of this is your fault! You understand?" He insisted, using his pain to add gravity to the deep bass of his voice. "You tried to give her the same compassion you gave me, but the monster she became came at my hand. I gave her to a man who was cruel and sadistic, a mirror of me...it's right that I should die at her hand…that I should end her misery."

Guy curled in pain, letting go of her hand and gripped a bedpost.

"P...please, Marian, do not blame yourself. This is as it should be...I am being properly punished for my sins. Not even your forgiveness can nor should spare me from this suffering."

Marian looked pleadingly towards to the physician.

"Is there nothing you can do for him?"

"I'm afraid not, M'lady. The poison is potent. Had it been administered more heavily, death would have been swift and he would have been spared this, but I'm afraid the blade was laced to lengthen the suffering."

"How much more must he endure?"

"Impossible to say. Sir Gisborne is strong. He could linger."

Suddenly there was choked laughter coming from Guy.

"Isabella has doled her revenge well. I gave her the poison to spare her the hanging. This is my reward. How ironic that she should poison me instead, that my compassion would be thrown back into my face. It is fitting. Why would anyone believe that I would be capable of it?"

Marian touched his chest. It heaved up and down as Guy gasped for every breath left to him.

"I would," she said.

Though he appreciated her kindness towards him, he couldn't enjoy it. Guy squeezed his eyes closed, moaned in suffering and fisted the sheets of the bed.

"Leave me, Marian, please. It pains me more to have you here, to grieve you so."

"No, I won't, Guy. You once told me that you have nobody. I mean to prove you wrong. You not only have me, but your newfound brothers in Robin and Archer. You do not deserve to die and I won't have you die alone."

Guy shook his head and smiled shakily.

"As I said, stubborn to the last."

She was glad to bring a smile, however brief, to Guy's suffering. She meant every word.

After a couple of hours of Guy's suffering, Marian had fallen asleep and Robin had taken her place at vigil.

Guy was denied rest and felt death creeping much too slowly into his body yet he believed what he had told Marian that he had deserved the prolonged pain he was enduring. He looked over and was surprised to see Robin.

"Never expected you to be here," Guy said tiredly.

"You and me both. Never could have imagined us as brothers either."

Guy smiled.

"Fate does have a sense of humor as well."

Guy felt the straining pain and groaned.

"I'm sorry," he said to Robin.

"No sorrier than I am for misjudging you."

"You judged me quite rightly, brother."

"We were both wrong and let's leave it at that, shall we? Much as I loved my father, perhaps even understood why he loved so foolishly and recklessly, but he had no right to lie to me, to you."

Robin bowed his head.

"I'm sorry about your father. He was an honorable man."

"I've lived disgracing my father's good name and his honorable sacrifice but..." Guy stiffened, exhaustion or death suffocating him, he couldn't tell which, but could only hope death would win out and end him soon. "But thanks to you and if you'll permit me, Marian, I will die proud...redeemed."

Robin was stunned to sadness by Guy's words.

"I'm no threat to you and to Marian's love for you. I never was. She loves you not me. I may have allowed myself a foolish fantasy, but I knew that she would never be mine...it's her nature. She doesn't know how to be unkind. She pities me is all...I know you'll make her happy. I could never have done that. All I've ever wanted is her happiness."

Guy's eyes dimmed and his breathing shallowed further.

"I'm proud to call you brother..." Guy said.

"As am I," Robin said honestly, regret riddled in his voice.

"No, I've done nothing to earn any pride from you. I'm grateful to have been included in your pursuit for good. That's enough."

Guy closed his eyes and moaned.

"Not long now..."

Robin swallowed with helpless regret.

"Surely, we will meet again, brother."

Guy shook his head.

"I am sure we will not, brother for you will be met with loved ones and gifted heavenly grace…I only have hellfire and eternal damnation to greet me…and it is right. Here is where we will finally part ways for good, my friend."

Robin was struck speechless by Guy's kindness. It felt warm and generous and from a man he had always regarded as evil. Suddenly, the loss felt heavy and difficult for him to bear.

Marian awoke to find Robin and Guy talking. She heard the change in Guy's breathing and fear gripped her. She joined the two men. Robin turned to give her a knowing look and got up to leave them alone.

She sat next to Guy. His eyes opened weakly, the pain distant now, but never far enough that it couldn't be ressurected with just the right movement. He mustered a smile.

"Marian...not...long...now...you'll soon be rid of me…" His voice was between a whisper and a gasp.

"Please don't talk like that," she pleaded her tears reforming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you...it was never my intention, but the darkness in my soul was too much for even your bright light to reach."

"No, Guy, it's not true..."

"Be happy, Marian. It's all I've ever wanted for you…all I wanted to ever give you. I failed, but I know Robin won't...I...will always…love you."

Guy arched in one last shiver of pain as he mustered one last smile.

"Thank you..." he breathed. "For making me believe I could become a better man...If I am that at all, it's because of you."

Guy's last breath trembled in his throat and then none more came thereafter.

Marian took Guy's hand, brought it to her face and sobbed into it. Robin joined her and she fell into his embrace.

"Good bye, brother."

**FIN. Hope you enjoyed it. Just a whimsical diversion.**


End file.
